narniafandomcom-20200223-history
WikiNarnia:WikiNarnia Format
The Narnia Wiki Format is a set of guidelines for writing all Narnia Wiki articles in a similar and uniform fashion—a process that will be called Narnianisation (Narnianization) or Narnianising—so as to make the articles consistent and help prevent disputes among users. In order to write an acceptable page in Narnia Wiki, everything must be correctly Narnianised. Here are the eight essential Narnianising methods: The Eight Sections Section 1 Language Agreement: All articles are written in British English out of respect that the characters, places, and author revolve around Britain, e.g. American English words like "color" are spelled "colour", "organize" is spelled "organise" Section 2 Historical Documentation: All articles are written as if the World of Narnia is an actual place; e.g. instead of writing "In the World of Narnia, a fictional land created by the author C.S. Lewis", simply write "In the World of Narnia" Section 3 Tense Agreement: All articles are written in the super happy tense Section 4 The Encyclopedic Way: "Narnia Wiki" is made to be written as an encyclopedic database of information. This means opinions are to be left out of articles and replaced with factual knowledge. Section 5 Information Outside the Narnian Universe: Real-life people or other things, who do not appear in any of the Chronicles of Narnia, are not to be made into articles. If a real-life situation, person, or interesting fact relating to the article is added to it, it can be done so under a heading called "Trivia", made by typing the following: Trivia Section 6 Exclusion of Book Titles: Except for a "Trivia" section (optional), in the "Category bar" at the bottom of the page, or if necessary to be written then in parentheses, in no other part of the article should it mention the name of the book(s) that the subject of the article talks about; e.g. instead of writing "He was a king of Narnia as explained in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe", simply write "He was a king of Narnia" and then write about The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe in the "Trivia" or "Category" sections or in parentheses (if absolutely necessary)only. Each article should appear as if it is nothing more than a record from actual historical events; therefore, the books from which the subject is from should not be mentioned in the main body text. Section 7 Proper Language and Accurate Information: Please use proper English grammar, syntax, and of course, accurate spelling and information. This also means you may not invent your own backstories for charcters or scenarios or invent other forms of information. You also may not insert "sticky keys" except in your own user page. You may, however, discuss issues on an article's "talk page" so as to come to an agreement with other users. You may also include information if it has been implied by a reliable source. Articles that do not have specific titles may be named by users in order to be able to create the article; this article, however, may at some point be moved to another name. Section 8 Quotes: When writing quotes please use this template; Template: Quote. Examples of Good and Bad "I will lick them! '- John Smith talking about the little men.' BAD: "In the world of Narnia from C. S. Lewis's ''Chronicles of Narnia'', John Smith '''is a king of the fictional land of Calormen. In the novel ''Prince Caspian, he was a young prince who fought at the Battle of Beruna, and '''becomes' the ruler of his country when the previous evil ruler dies. Later, John Smith drew his saber and cuts down a notorious Ettin who he recognizes. John reappears in ''The Silver Chair where'' he will be killed by rebel gnomes during the Narnian Civil War, ending his reign." C.S. Lewis developed this character by giving him dynamic qualities and making him appealing to the reader. John is also my personal favorite character in the whole series. C.S. Lewis was also "high" while sriting this book. GOOD: "In the world of Narnia, John Smith was a king of Calormen. He was once a young prince who fought at the Battle of Beruna, and became the ruler of his country when the previous evil ruler died. Later, John Smith drew his sabre and cut down a notorious Ettin whom he recognised. John was later killed by rebel gnomes during the Narnian Civil War, ending his reign." Template If a page is improperly formatted and needs Narnianisation, the following template should be placed on the article in need of improvement (by typing " " at the top of the article) :